different_destiny_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Sixteen
The Council of Sixteen was created after the Battle of Grovinior and made up of the sixteen ranking Jedi who survived. However, it was soon broken up as Plo and Dotina Bark resigned while Sharad Bark and Jana Salia traveled beyond the Outer Rim. The Council was led by High Masters Norring Glenton and Arienne Shivia, as well as Kye Nareac, Jacien Takiden, and Garrl, with Sharad Bark leading the minority. A major proponent in the Council's eventual downfall was its continuous membership, which led to the same group of people remaining in power for thirty years. When the members this group were either captured or killed, the Order began to fall apart. Even after the remaining Elders returned, the Jedi were in such choas that the Council was dismantled in favor of a more activist leadership. Information Founded: 23 ABY, by Norring Glenton and Arienne Shivia. Dismantled: 52 ABY, due to war, and 54 ABY, by Jacien Bark. Preceded By: The Jedi High Council Suceeded By: The Jedriadde. Leaders: Norring Glenton, Arienne Shivia, Kye Nareac. Locations: Kashyyyk. Members Kye Nareac Arienne Shivia Norring Glenton Garrl Jacien Takiden Sharad Bark Jana Bark Muchian Kedrima Ulic Kedrima Tarae Leehl Galigri Rartan Rantoth Saolin Feng Celia Othi Organization Officially, the Council of Sixteen was led by High Masters Norring Glenton and Arienne Shivia, though the main leadership group also contained the other three members of the original High Council; Kye Nareac, Garrl, and Jacien Takiden. Together they formed a solid voting bloc of five strong and dominated the Council. The minority bloc was led by Sharad Bark, as well as Jana Bark and Muchian and Ulic Kedrima. However, due to lower numbers and the general tilt towards the Elders by the other Councilors, the younger group hardly ever held a majority. In the middle of this were the five remaining members. Saolin Feng and Rartan Rantoth were in a similar demographic to the Elders and generally took their side, but allowed themselves to remain free to vote based on personal, rather than 'party' alignment. Celia Othi, though in the age group of Sharad's supporters, nearly always favored the Elder group due to bad relations with the Barks and Kedrimas. Tarae Leehl and Galigri remained in the middle of this but often sided with the Majority during voting situations. What this looked like in action was that Norring Glenton would generally head up discussion during Council sessions, though oftentimes much of both the labor and the power of leading the Order feel exclusively on the Five Elders. When issues were brought before the Council (which, in later years became more and more avoided due to hostility between Sharad Bark against Celia Othi and Kye Nareac), they were only voted on if there was a differnce of opinion, which more often than not would be the case. Despite this, the Five, holding the majority, still ended up with the final say in any matter. While this seemed an infraction of justice and even corruption, the Five held the steadfast view that all matters would wind up coming to them anyways and handling things directly avoided drama in the Council chambers. Category:JE Canon